


Working Under

by Elleh



Series: Office AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: “Iwaizumi–san? Are you listening?”A lewd wet sound fills Hajime’s ears, and it takes him a long second to fill his lungs with enough air to answer, “Yeah.” It comes out hoarsely, but the secretary doesn’t seem to mind much.“I can’t find Oikawa-san at the moment. What should I do with this?”“Just, uhm, bring them to Hanamaki.” Hajime’s hips rock forward, unbidden, his cock getting deeper into a wet, hot mouth. “Please.”The secretary must say something else, but by the time the loud peep of the call being cut off fills the room, Hajime’s panting out and harsh, his hand deeply buried on Oikawa’s disheveled hair.“Oh, shit,” Hajime arches his back when Oikawa takes him so deep the head of his cock hits his throat. “Fuck.”





	Working Under

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 30, prompt toys. i love office aus so now i made this one a series because i'm gonna be writing some more probably soon. vive la porn in the work space!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> THE AMAZING NEKOKAT DRAW [THIS](http://nekokat42.tumblr.com/post/169976155777/i-personally-owe-negare-boshi-for-all-the-amazing) AND IT'S SO AMAZING.

Being the boss has its rewards. Yes, of course it sucks when you have to force a bunch of grown ass men to behave like the adults they are supposed to be, instead of annoying teenagers who believe themselves the smartest of the lot. And yes, if Hajime’s honest with himself, he sometimes wonders why the heck he accepted the promotion in the first place, when he _knew_ what he was getting himself into.

But the rewards—

Hajime bites his lower lip and closes his eyes, unable to hold himself, although his secretary’s still speaking through the phone.

“Iwaizumi–san? Are you listening?”

A lewd wet sound fills Hajime’s ears, and it takes him a long second to fill his lungs with enough air to answer, “Yeah.” It comes out hoarsely, but the secretary doesn’t seem to mind much.

“I can’t find Oikawa-san at the moment. What should I do with this?”

“Just, _uhm_ , bring them to Hanamaki.” Hajime’s hips rock forward, unbidden, his cock getting deeper into a wet, hot mouth. “Please.”

The secretary must say something else, but by the time the loud _peep_ of the call being cut off fills the room, Hajime’s panting out and harsh, his hand deeply buried on Oikawa’s disheveled hair.

“Oh, shit,” Hajime arches his back when Oikawa takes him so deep the head of his cock hits his throat. “Fuck.”

It’s not only the blowjob, really, although the blowjob is great. It’s not even the danger of having Oikawa under his desk, on his knees, sucking the life out of him, what makes this so exhilarating. In truth, the fact Oikawa, —Hajime’s _employee_ —, is fucking him to the next dimension is one of Hajime’s biggest worries at the moment. A worry he can’t quite put into thoughts as much as he’s trying to, though.

“Iwa–chan,” Oikawa moans when he takes Hajime’s cock out of his mouth. “Please, please.”

“No,” Hajime answers, breathing heavily. His fingers caress Oikawa’s scalp, the insinuation soft and ghostly on the touch of his nails. Hajime dares to look down his chest, where his pants lay open, his hard cock wet and silky thanks to Oikawa’s mouth. The red, shiny open mouth staying near his cockhead, the tip of his tongue slightly out, as if he were trying to reach for Hajime’s cock again. “You won’t come until I tell you.”

“ _Please_.” Hajime can see Oikawa’s hard cock against his pants, and his own twitches with interest.

Instead of reaching for it as Hajime’s dying to do, he grabs blindly the remote on his table and presses a button.

The sound of buzzing fills the room, together with Oikawa’s yelp.

“I’m punishing you,” Hajime whispers roughly.

“I just misplaced—” Oikawa gasps against Hajime’s cock, his ass wiggling, trying to get closer, trying to get away from the dildo Hajime has put in his ass. “—some papers. Please.”

“Just misplaced,” Hajime repeats, and his caress on Oikawa’s hair falls onto his face. “Don’t lie to me. You did it on purpose.”

Oikawa’s eyes are burning with feverish arousal when they fall on Hajime’s. “I just wanted a little bit of time with Iwa–chan.”

“And now you have it.”

Before Oikawa can answer, a knock comes from the door. Hajime tenses, his already heated skin burning with shame and danger and fear and thrill. The possibility of being caught shouldn’t be turning him on, but when Oikawa tries to hide himself better on the shadows of the desk, taking Hajime’s legs and Hajime’s cock with him, Hajime feels a rush of heat fill his belly.

“Iwaizumi–san,” the secretary peeks through the door’s crack. “I can’t seem to find Hanamaki–san either.”

“Just leave them outside for now _ggh_.” Hajime flinches on his chair when Oikawa puts his cock back on his mouth, right there, in front of the secretary. Hajime manages to hold his groan breathing harshly through his nose. “I’ll come for them later.”

The secretary watches him wary. “Sure… Are you okay, boss?”

Hajime nods several times, and with each, Oikawa bobs his head and sucks on him. Hajime’s fingers tap on the remote, and he’s pressing the button to make the vibration higher right when the secretary, not convinced, closes the door.

A thud and then a groan comes from under the desk, and Hajime inhales soundly. “Iwa–chan, you brute. My head! And my ass, _fuck_.”

Hajime hears him trying to open his pants. Before Oikawa manages to undo the zipper, Hajime turns the dildo to maximum vibration.

Oikawa’s cry is the best sound Hajime has heard all day.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Oikawa rests his forehead on Hajime’s knee, his hips stuttering. Hajime can see everything from where he’s sat, and gods, he wants to take that dildo out and fuck Oikawa the way he wants it. Or better, keep that dildo in place and fuck Oikawa through it.

“Iwa–chan, touch me.”

Instead, Hajime grabs his head and pushes him against his leaking cock, the silent order followed by a moan from Oikawa. He sheathes Hajime with his mouth, and when Hajime presses his foot against the hard bulge in Oikawa’s crotch, the whimper that leaves Oikawa’s throat covers him like silk.

Hajime groans loud and closes his eyes, his back arched, his cock so perfectly placed he can’t properly press his foot on Oikawa’s.

“Fuck, Oikawa, your mouth is—”

Oikawa hums deep in his throat, and Hajime shudders all over, the tip of his cock so sensitive he’s one second from coming. Oikawa swirls his hips then, pressing himself harder against Hajime, and Hajime, unable to stop himself, tightens his grip in Oikawa’s hair and pushes him lower.

The way Oikawa eats him whole should be banned by law. Hajime can feel precum wetting his foot, Oikawa’s cock so hard it must be painful, and yet Oikawa works Hajime as if he didn’t want to do anything else for the rest of his life. There’s a blush, red and wicked, on his cheeks when Hajime dares to open his eyes and look down. He moans, the way his cock disappears inside Oikawa’s wet, warm mouth almost too much.

“Stop,” Hajime orders, and he has to pull from Oikawa’s hair to tear his mouth from him. “Stop I said.”

Saliva falls from the corner of Oikawa’s open mouth. Kneeling with his legs open, a darker spot where his cock is leaking against his pants, Oikawa is the exact picture of Hajime’s more lewd fantasies. The fact Oikawa has been the protagonist of all the fantasies he’s had as late means nothing.

Hajime’s thumb clears Oikawa’s chin, a bit of his precum tainting it. Oikawa’s tongue rolls on the tip of it, licking Hajime back to his mouth. A burning, liquid want fills Hajime’s stomach. It’s intoxicating. Together with the loud buzzing of the dildo and the way Oikawa looks wet and open and so ready for more drains every thought from Hajime’s mind.

“Lock the door.” Oikawa inhales a rough breath. Hajime leans forward, his lips so close to Oikawa’s he can smell himself on him. At this distance, Hajime can see the pleasured haze covering Oikawa’s eyes like mist. “Once you do, I’m gonna fuck you till you don’t even remember your name.”

“Promises, promises,” Oikawa says, breathless. He manages to crawl out of the desk, legs wiggling. Hajime lets him put his hands on his knees, using Hajime as support to stand.

The heat of his palms brands Hajime’s thighs. The image of Oikawa’s asschecks covering the same skin, of Oikawa’s legs surrounding his hips, fills his mind. Hajime growls, and helps Oikawa to his feet.

“Come on.”

It takes Oikawa way too long, given the short distance to the door. He shivers and stops every so often, the perfect shape of his ass tautening with every one of his steps, as if trying to keep the dildo in, of pushing it even deeper. Hajime licks his lips and never takes his eyes off him.

“I feel— your gaze.”

“You’re taking too long.”

Oikawa makes it to the door. Panting, he rests against it and locks it with a loud _click_ , his cheeks in flames, sweat covering the line of his hair. Hajime’s eyes fall on the obvious bulge in his pants, and gods, Hajime wants him so bad he can’t even put it into words.

“Done.”

“You look wrecked.”

“I hate you.”

Hajime rocks his hips, arching his back so his cock jumps up in the air between his open pants. It’s slick and wet, all Oikawa’s doing, and from how Oikawa’s licking his lips, his stare so focused on Hajime’s cock it’s an actual caress, Hajime’s sure he’s remembering the exact taste of it. The way Hajime fills his mouth. The way Oikawa moans like there’s no tomorrow when he blows him to orgasm.

“Want to come, Oikawa?”

“Yes,” he says with gritted teeth.

“Come here, then. And lose the pants while you’re at it.”

Somehow Oikawa manages to lose the pants, and Hajime’s legs part and part every time Oikawa bends forward. He’s not wearing underwear, because Hajime had instructed him to take it off while he put the dildo in when he was in  the bathroom. There are patches of red all over his legs, up his ass. His cock points to his navel, proud and so wet Hajime’s sure Oikawa has come at least once.

Hajime licks his lips. The need to choke himself with Oikawa’s dick washes over him, and he has to grab the armrests to hold the urge. Oikawa breathes shallowly as he faces Hajime, so aroused and so red, waiting for Hajime’s command.

The realisation sends a rush of pleasure through Hajime’s system. Knowing he has a power kink is not the worst he’s faced since this liasson with Oikawa started. The fact Oikawa indulges him without a complaint or a petty remark should be a bother, but something untightens in his chest at the mere thought.

“Come,” Hajime repeats, and his cock jumps when Oikawa takes a step forward as he moans so loud the secretary must have heard him.

Hajime turns the chair away from the desk to face Oikawa’s arrival, cock leaking against his shirt. Oikawa’s eyes are glued to its tip, and Hajime swirls his hips to tease him. The soft whimper that leaves Oikawa’s lips it’s a reward, perfectly timed with Oikawa’s knees finally resting against Hajime’s.

He can’t help it. Hajime puts his hands on Oikawa’s hip bones and pushes him closer. The way their cocks meet and brush against each other could send Hajime over the edge, but the buzzing is now louder than ever, and Hajime has been looking forward fucking Oikawa senseless over his desk for about three weeks now.

“Sit on it,” Hajime instructs. Oikawa breathes against Hajime’s lips, as if he yearned for a kiss. Hajime wants to kiss him, but not yet. Not yet. “Come on, be a good boy and sit.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Oikawa says breathless, the threat as empty as are his lungs.

Oikawa’s naked ass presses on Hajime’s wooden desk, and Hajime knows, gods, he knows he won’t be able to work on it without thinking about this moment from now on. He’ll be there, working on some boring contract, and the image of Oikawa, naked and aroused, will come to mind.

A small sacrifice, really. Hajime couldn’t care less.

Hajime stands as Oikawa’s feet leave the floor. His legs are parted, his hips softly bend forward so the pressure of sitting doesn’t push the dildo deeper. Hajime has the perfect view of Oikawa like this. His ass, wide and ready; his balls, dark and full; his dick, pointing directly at Hajime as if it were screaming at him, _DO ME!_

He looks edible and Hajime’s gonna devour him.

Putting his hands beside Oikawa’s hips, flat on the table, Hajime leans forward. Their cocks brush again. Oikawa whines low, eyes narrowed, lips dry and open. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, Iwa–chan. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Mmmmh, I like it when you plead,” Hajime musters against his jaw, the truth a discovery as much as it is a teasing. Oikawa’s cock reacts almost immediately. It swells even more, while Oikawa’s arms lift him even higher, trying to get away from the table. “What do you want, Tooru?” Oikawa’s breath catches at his given name. “I can blow you and make you come. I can give you a fast and hard hand-job. Or,” Hajime brushes his lips against Oikawa’s and breathes his lungs in and his passion and his arousal. “I can leave that dildo in. I can fuck you while that dildo keeps buzzing inside of you. Do you want that?”

Oikawa has no strength to answer anymore. He nods, their noses clashing. His eyes are watering and Hajime’s stomach could be on fire. He wants him so bad he’s surprised he’s lasted this long with the teasing.

Hajime forces Oikawa to lean back, his back arched on the table. “Put your knees up.” Oikawa does, ass up in the air. “Fuck, you’re a sight to behold.” Oikawa musters something Hajime can’t understand. He’s too occupied putting the condom on, already feeling how tight Oikawa will be around his cock, how amazing the vibration of the didldo will feel for both of them.

A yelp leaves Oikawa when Hajime grabs his ankles and pulls. Their chests swell in sync. Hajime puts Oikawa’s legs against his, his ankles brushing his ears. “Hold tight.” It’s the only warn Oikawa gets before Hajime enters him.

He goes slow but still faster than other times. The dildo is a burning presence against his dick, Oikawa’s ass tightening and loosening in spasms as Hajime gets deeper, as he pushes the dildo deeper. Oikawa’s gaping, eyes wide open. If he arches his back a bit more he will break.

Hajime pushes all the way in. Oikawa’s shaking so much the table is moving. Hajime breathes in short intakes, sweat down his neck. He’s still, waiting for Oikawa to regain his breath.

“More,” he mouthes. “More, more, _more_.”

It snaps something in Hajime’s core, the silent order. With one hand in one of Oikawa’s ankle and the other on his hip, Hajime drills into Oikawa until he doesn’t know where he ends and Oikawa begins. With every stroke, Hajime’s dick finds Oikawa’s warm tightness, and at the end, the maddening vibration of the dildo. Oikawa’s nails are drawing lines on the table, his feet pressing on Hajime’s neck, pushing him forward.

Time breaks. Hajime fucks Oikawa with harshness and speed, one, two, three times, and then he goes out and swirls his hips as he re-enters, and Oikawa loses his mind. He shakes his head, and rolls his hips, and cries in silent pleas Hajime now regrets not kissing. He tries bending forward, and Oikawa’s ass opens even more.

It does it. Every hit pushes the dildo right into where Oikawa needs it more, and before none of them can do anything about it, Oikawa’s coming. And coming, and coming. Hajime grunts as Oikawa’s ass closes around him, and tries to stop his thrusts. A white warm shot hits his jaw and cheek, every one of Oikawa’s muscles shadowed lines Hajime has to hold the urge of licking.

“Finish,” Oikawa mutters after a second. Hajime doesn’t need more. He’s pumping into him with fierce precision, and before long, he’s coming as well. He growls, bitting his lip to keep the sound low and unnoticed.

Oikawa’s ass keeps spasming around his cock while Hajime comes, so warm, so perfect. He collapses on Oikawa, breathing so harshly he feels his lungs on fire. The soft smell of Oikawa’s sweat fills his nose. Hajime inhales deep. He still has to find a better scent than this.

“Iwa-chan, I can't breathe.”

“Sorry.”

Hajime manages to crawl back to his chair, somehow, eyes closed. He feels so satiated he could sleep till tomorrow if the workday weren’t still halfway.

“Iwa-chan, can you—”

Hajime opens his eyes at the strangled sound of Oikawa’s voice. A fired sting crosses his nerves at the sight of him. He’s half sat on the table, hips pushed forward, a grimace in his face. Hajime can see his ass, tightening, and the small string coming from it. There are marks on his skin, right where Hajime has hold him down.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Hajime stops the dildo with shaky hands. Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief, and holds the small air left in him when Hajime’s hands find his sensitive skin. “I’m gonna take it out, okay?” Oikawa nods and grunts when Hajime, as slow and careful as possible, drags it out of him. “Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Oikawa slides off the table and sits on Hajime’s lap. He’s covered in cum and sweat, but he looks as pretty as he looks happy. He snuggles his nose against Hajime’s artery, and hums. “Yes, thank you.”

“We should clean this,” Hajime says, not a single limb in accordance with his words. Oikawa just wiggles his naked ass against Hajime’s flacid cock, and Hajime chuckles softly. “I’m not doing this again, asshole. We’re gonna get caught if we keep this up.”

“I don’t care,” Oikawa musters, and straightens his back.

He looks down into Hajime’s eyes, drinking from him, showing Hajime a small gleam of fear. Hajime can’t but let his gaze roam around his face and finally fall on his lips. His own twitch, remembering the missing heat of Oikawa’s mouth. His fingers dig into Oikawa’s thighs, unbidden, and Oikawa lets his weight fall into Hajime’s chest.

“You should care. It’s against company’s policy.”

“Iwa-chan being prohibited of fucking his employees is in the company’s policy?”

Hajime rolls his eyes and softly slaps Oikawa’s flesh. “Anyone fucking _anyone_ inside the company is against company’s policy.”

Oikawa’s smile is sharp and edgy. A flush of heat fills Hajime’s stomach at the sight. He could drink him whole.

“That adds to the experience, don’t you think?”

No, Hajime doesn’t really think that. After months of fucking Oikawa senseless everywhere, he has come to the conclusion it’s not about the thrill of danger, what makes his heart and blood beat till they boil.

It’s Oikawa. Hajime does love knowing he can power-game Oikawa, that he can order him and play the boss as long as he wants, but if it had been anyone else, it wouldn’t have worked.

He doesn’t say as much, though, because he’s not sure Oikawa’s ready to hear it yet.

Instead, he pushes Oikawa closer and whispers, hoarsely, “I think you should kiss me now.” Hajime’s breath is warm and hot and brands Oikawa’s skin, turning it red. “As a thanks for the fuck I’ve just given you.”

There’s a soft _thank you_ in the way Oikawa kisses Hajime at that. As if Oikawa were silently saying, _thank you for finally kissing me without me needing to ask you; thank you for understanding; thank you for being here_.

Hajime fucks Oikawa’s mouth the same way he has fucked him whole, but he doesn’t hide the sweet tenderness of the caress, nor the shudder kissing Oikawa always send down his spine.

By the end of the kiss, they are both panting, and there’s someone at the door, and Hajime has a laugh caught in his throat and a heart about to burst.

“Okay, I’m gonna go before I lose my job,” Oikawa says with eyes wide and husky voice. Hajime kisses him one last time before pushing him to the bathroom, where he’ll be able to escape through the other side. Somehow he manages to clean the mess on his shirt and put his pants in place.

The smell of Oikawa’s sweat and the taste of Oikawa’s kiss lingers till the next time which, against Hajime’s best intentions, will probably pretty soon.

Hajime can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com)


End file.
